Submerged and Undying
by Alma
Summary: Short novelization of the 'in water' ending of Silent Hill 2. James can't deal with Mary's death.


((This is a fanfic intended for those who have already gotten past Silent Hill 2 and it contains spoilers. Do not keep reading if you haven't beaten Silent Hill 2! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... This takes place right after Mary dies for the "in water" ending. If you've gotten this ending before, you'll know exactly what I'm talking about, but if you got a different ending when you played, this is the novelization of the suicide ending and contains my own insight on the town and James. This was my favorite ending because it was so depressing and seemed to fit the depressing characteristics of James and Mary's tragic love story. This fic begins after Mary dies and James is sitting by her deathbed...))  
  
"I want to be with you forever. Even in death, we shall not part," James muttered gently as he picked up Mary's corpse.  
  
Sobbing silently, he carried her away from her deathbed and out into Silent Hill. His troublesome executioners are dead, Maria's temptations proved fatal, and Angela's suicidal tendecies stuck James as being a heroic act.  
  
"I told Angela I would never kill myself," he told Mary, although she could never respond.  
  
Mary's hair was wilted and her soft lips were cold. She retained the beauty she held in life even in death.  
  
"But I didn't realize how hard it would be to live without you. I don't know how else to be with you. I thought you were here in Silent Hill waiting for me. My own guilt was waiting for me instead. I can't bear to live through this nightmare, replaying the scenes of my life I wished to forget. I love you, Mary. I never meant any harm when I killed you. I just couldn't bare to watch you suffer. I didn't visit you often in the hospital because it hurt me to see you dying. I loved you so much that it hurt me deep inside to see you suffer. I killed you to stop my own suffering and yours. But I never intended on this guilt haunting me," James spoke softly to his dead wife and marched sadly onward, toward the outskirts of Silent Hill, where his car was.  
  
"I want to be with you forever," he sighed. He was at peace with his love. No evil could penetrate such a strong bond now that he held her in his arms.  
  
The monsters of Silent Hill had vanished. They were only manifestations of James' emotions and once James had dealt with his guilt and acknowledged what he had done, the monsters ceased to exist.  
  
The various monsters all represented Mary and her condition in some way- the hospital nurses, the deformed patients, the feminine manequins,- except for the pyramid head, the male executioner, the physical manifestation of James himself.  
  
Maria was, in essence, Mary. She was sexual temptation and represented James' fantasy version of Mary. And since James was guilty of killing Mary, so was the pyramid head in killing Maria, over and over and over, trying to get James to realize his own guilt, to realize this guilt is what brought him to Silent Hill. James had confessed he needed the pyramid head executioners to punish him for his sins.  
  
He looked down at Mary as he walked, his heart was heavy with sorrow. She was still beautiful to him and would always be. Even when she thought she looked disgusting, he always saw her beauty. James began to weep more steadily as he remembered his wife's last days. She was an emotional wreck, crying hysterically then yelling fiercely at times. It broke his heart to watch her deteriorate.  
  
Eddie tried to tempt James into believing that killing someone was okay. Eddie never saw monsters, but saw his emotions manifested into people always laughing at him. He was guilty of murdering someone for making fun of his weight and now all he sees is people laughing. Eddie never felt guilt for taking someone's life, he only embraced his ability to kill. James rejected Eddie's mentality and had been forced to kill him.  
  
Angela tried to tempt James into believing suicide was truely the only escape. She never saw the monsters either, but she saw her father constantly trying to rape and beat her. Searching for her mama, looking for final rest after murdering her father, Angela was drawn to Silent Hill by her guilt. She could never escape from it and realized that suicide was the only way to end her torment.  
  
And Laura... she could never see the monsters because she was free of guilt. She was Mary's dearest friend in the hospital since James hardly visited her. What would become of Laura?  
  
Reaching the cemetary, James noticed how particularly quiet the forest was and how thick the fog seemed to grow around him. Hugging his dead wife closer, he continued onward, up the path towards his car.  
  
"James... living has... become so hard for me... Please... don't leave me," Mary's voice floated up in James' mind. But they were only fragments of stray dialogue from his tattered memory.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mary," James continued forth through the fog, his car in sight now, the driver's door still wide open. Exactly how he left it.  
  
He laid her lovingly in the car, kissing her forehead tenderly. His soul felt heavy, the tears on his cheeks were lead weighing his body down, depressing it into the earth.  
  
As he sat in the drivers seat and started up his car, a white slip of paper fell from his pocket, along with Mary's photo. New tears stung his eyes as he picked up the photo, gazing into Mary's soft face.  
  
"We'll be together soon," he promised.  
  
He picked up the white paper- it was Mary's letter. But there was more added on at the bottom. As James read it, his heart sank deeper into his chest. She loved him and she was dead now. His heart was broken and undying pain stabbed in his veins. The bleeding open wound of his soul could never heal without Mary.  
  
"I can't live without you," he whispered, starting the car. Driving towards Toluca Lake, his body trembling with emotion.  
  
"Now we can be together forever," he held Mary close, hugging her lifeless body, as the car smashed through the guardrail and splashed into the lake.  
  
The cold waters enveloped the car immediately. James closed his eyes, holding Mary tight to his body. Happy to finally be released from his guilt, James smiled for the first time since he entered Silent Hill. The car sunk beneath the murky water. He was finally at rest.  
  
"Mary..." 


End file.
